


A beautiful yet sad future.

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Family, Men Crying, hintsofdepression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Some Drericka smut followed by a very traumatic experience. WARNING: Sensitive Material to some readers, READER discretion is ADVISED.





	A beautiful yet sad future.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut starts this chapter off WARNING: Sensitive Material to some readers, READER discretion is ADVISED. Please comment. Give feedback please if you want to.

Dracula massages her ripe plump peaches that have grown in considerable size while she’s pregnant, he licks them with his long snake like tongue and caresses them with his long slender pointed fingers. Ericka loudly moans. The baby kicks in protest against Dracula’s weight against Ericka’s belly. Ericka chuckles before resuming her long sultry moan piercing the air. Dracula huskily whispers, “Our baby bat likes it when we get frisky.”  
Ericka whispers in his ear, “It’s quite the opposite, he doesn’t like it for some reason.”  
Dracula stopped. He movies his long tongue down to where her baby bump was and began caressing her belly with his serpent tongue. The baby kicked inquisitively. Ericka chuckles, “Oh Dracy bear, I think he likes it, try your fangs now, don’t worry about it you won’t hurt me.” Ericka regards Dracula with a warm smile.  
Dracula does the same as he starts moving his fangs against Ericka’s abdomen. The baby seemed to be pleased with that and begins to relax. Dracula laughed, “Now, where were we?” Dracula moaned as he brought his mouth to her nipples and began to suckle her breast. Ericka gasps then moans. Ericka continues to moan. Their baby began to get restless once again, Dracula stopped and lay down beside Ericka with his head atop her stomach. Ericka rubbed Dracula’s hair contently as she felt kicks coming from her abdomen. They were painful but bearable. She winces in the pain. Dracula looks up in concern, “Are you ok, my spider lily?”  
Ericka’s reply couldn’t get out as she wanted as she was in pain so much excruciating pain. Dracula noticed this. He took her in his arms and he ran straight for Mavis’s Room. Upon reaching, Room 147, Dracula knocked so loud and frantically that he almost broke the door. Mavis answers the door with a bed head and holding Dennis’s hand. Upon seeing his frantic face she frantically called to Johnny to wake up. Dracula quickly ushered Ericka to the hospital inside the hotel. Mavis used magic to forcefully bring Jonathan with her and Dennis. After being admitted to the hospital, Dracula and Ericka were given a room all to themselves. Ericka was hooked to an IV drip and a blood pouch as the heart monitor beeps steadily, as Dracula was freaking out. Ericka calmly said, “Dracula it’s going to take quite a few (24hrs or less or maybe even more) hours, everything will be fine.”  
Dracula cradling her head leaned his head on her head. “You’re so brave, my spider-silk.” Dracula whispers.

15 Hours Later

Ericka was in worse pain than Dracula had ever seen. Her body was getting weaker and weaker. She managed to get half of his no their baby out. Her heart monitor was beeping at a very slow pace. 

1 Hour Later

Ericka managed to deliver a healthy baby boy. They had agreed to name the baby if it was a boy. The name they picked was Lucas.  
(Origins: French  
Meaning: One who gives Light)

Unfortunately, Ericka started to slip from reality and into the deep dark abyss. Dracula cried out her name as she was losing consciousness. Dracula grasped her hand tightly as if that only gesture would bring her back. 

The heart monitor flatlined.

Ericka’s hand went limp and turned icy cold. Dracula couldn’t believe it was true. He stared for about three minutes before utterly breaking down and bawling his eyes out.

A doctor came out to the waiting room he had mangled teeth and a hunchback. He was wearing a green surgical mask. Mavis looked up hopefully at the doctor.  
The doctor forlornly shook his head.  
Mavis at that moment broke down. The thought of losing a mother figure was hard especially if it’s the second one. Johnny cried and woke up Dennis up with his crying. Dennis, mumbled, “Where is papa Drac?” Mavis looked at him with tears in her eyes and bawled on Dennis’s shoulder.  
Dennis’s next question made her heart stop,  
“Is Mama Ericka ok?”  
That just made everyone cry harder.

A Few Weeks Later

The day of the funeral’s forecast was scheduled for heavy downpours.  
The funeral had every monster crying that day.  
Ericka was buried on the Hotel Grounds. Dracula, who was dressed in a formal suit and cape, held his newborn son, Lucas, who was swaddled in a black and red blanket, close to his chest. Mavis wore a black veil with a black dress. Johnny in his formal tuxedo t-shirt. Dennis in his best suit. Dracula’s friends were there with their respective girlfriends/wives all dressed in black. Abraham Van Helsing showed up, he of course tearfully blamed Dracula. Dracula didn’t want to hear any of it. He silenced him with magic to zip his face shut. Dracula couldn’t believe that he zinged twice but he couldn’t imagine losing two zings at once it made his heart ache. He was diagnosed with depression a week ago. The only thing that managed to keep him sane was his newborn son, Lucas, who had Ericka’s platinum blonde curls and her shade of blue eyes and Dracula’s face shape. He was born a vampire. As they lowered her casket into the ground, Dracula dropped to his knees and cried out, a mournful tune on such a gloomy day.

 

A Few Years Later 

Lucas was growing up fast he loved everything about the ocean. He begged his father, whom was so beaten down by wha life threw his way, that he didn’t seem to care, if he could have a model cruise ship.  
As Dracula tucked Lucas down for a nap, he looked to the stars above. Once Lucas was asleep he made his way to the window, silently praying and asking why Ericka left him.

 

Two Hundred Years Later

Dracula died peacefully in his sleep. As he was dying he saw Ericka reach for him with her ghostly fingers. He felt his spirit get up and leave his body. Ericka and Dracula were finally together. Lucas came bursting into the room only to find his father dead and cold, with no heartbeat.

Ericka stated that he did a fine job raising their son. Ericka apologized profusely stating that she wished she was given a second chance. 

 

Wish Granted.........


End file.
